english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Ward
James Kevin "Jim" Ward (born May 19, 1959 in New York City, New York) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Headmaster (ep42), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Judge (ep25) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Diamondhead, XLR8, Announcer (ep33), Announcer (ep35), Bad Guy#2 (ep3), Captain Shaw (ep3), Commander (ep14), Diamond Matter (ep25), Groom's Father (ep43), Mall Cop#2 (ep28), Man#2 (ep25), Manager (ep14), Mr. Beck (ep45), NASA Engineer (ep37), Newscaster (ep28), Radio Announcer (ep37), Ranger (ep1), Referee (ep45), Sam (ep36), Security Guard (ep33), Security Guard#1 (ep7), Soldier (ep47), TV News Anchor (ep8), TV News Reporter (ep13), Wildvine, XLR8-Kenny (ep46) *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Biker Leader (ep22), Cop#1 (ep25), Crusher (ep20), Dr. Catorkian (ep11), Eyemore (ep11), Limburger Fish (ep27), Male Customer (ep22), Newscaster (ep22), Pops (ep23), Stoker/Night Shift (eps18, 23, 25-27) *Catscratch (2006) - Champsley *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Bertrand, DriveThrough Voice Speaker Box (ep19), Ghost Walla (ep19), Guard#1 (ep22), Hobson (ep43), Operative L (ep43), Pirate Walla (ep23), Walla (ep22) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012) - Kwan (ep22) *Legion of Super Heroes (2008) - Mordru (ep23) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1988) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2007) - Ben Franklin (ep27), CIA Man (ep32), Captain (ep32), Chimeragon Dad (ep37), Einstein (ep27), First Mate (ep25), Goon (ep24), Guy#3 (ep37), Katmandoo (ep36), Krackus, MJ. Bryce (ep34), Petto (ep24), Phil (ep37), Pirate Captain (ep25), Pirate#1 (ep25), Ranch Dude (ep34), Romanian Man (ep18), Secretary (ep34), Sigmund Freud (ep32), Uncle Wizzly (ep27) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - 1940's Announcer (ep6), AIM Scientist, Baron Von Strucker, Damocles (ep6), Damocles Base (ep30), Henry Gyrich, Hydra Soldier#1 (ep21), SHIELD Agent (ep16), Shield Agent (ep3), Skrull 1 (ep36) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Chet Ubetcha (ep7), Soldier (ep7) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Man (ep23), Man#2 (ep23), Ted (ep23) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Astral Xavier (ep18), Charles Xavier (ep18) *Totally Spies! (2001-2002) - Man (ep1), Sebastian (ep1), Security Guard (ep1), Worker#1 (ep1), Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Professor Charles Xavier, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, News Reporter (ep2), Rover, Sentinel, Warren Worthington II, William Drake (ep2) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - HMS Independence Captain (ep11), Operator (ep19), Pilot (ep22), Scientist (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Femur's Lawyer *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Outback Ollie *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Cop, Radio DJ *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Herr Kleiser *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Herr Kleiser, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Scotty 'Movies' *Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) - Commissioner James Gordon *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - General Bonkopp, Movie Announcer, Voice on Radio *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Captain Qwark *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Demons *Gesar (2012) - Nim *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Franklin, Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Incarcecon Security, Ripjaws Prisoner, XLR8 *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Bike Guy, Guard#2, Guard#3, Krackus, Snarus, Tuff *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Blackbird, Chet Ubetcha, Doug Dimmadome, Mr. Joel, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Baseball fan, Chet Ubetcha, Fairy Bouncer, Lawn Gnome, Spokes-fairy *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Flunky *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Chet Ubetcha, Security Guard#1 (ep1) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Tour Guide *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Chet Ubetcha 'Web Animation' *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000) - Abraham Lincoln, Audience Man (ep13), Robert E. Lee (ep11), Theater-goer (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) - Stretch *Casper meets Wendy (1998) - Stretch Video Games 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Additional Voices *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Tokugawa *Assassin's Creed: Rogue (2014) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Additional Voices *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Adamson, Hostage, Officer Williams, Sergeant McAllister *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Wildvine, XLR8 *Brütal Legend (2009) - Druids, Roadies *Call of Duty (2003) - German PA Officer, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Corporal Kukilov, German Officer, German Soldier *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Kucuk, Phaedrus, Soldiers *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Firehawk *Conan (2007) - Zaguir, Additional Voices *Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Bert Whither, Mayor, Power Suit Soldier, Worker 2 *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Furotech Customer Support Rep, Gondii, Mr. Pork *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Belial *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Tutorial Narrator *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Drunk, Tony the Catapult Operator *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Knowby, Reinhard *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Doug, Gunnar, Hector LeMans *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - Soldier 2 *Killer7 (2005) - Toru Fukushima *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Armor Seller Gnome, Hillman *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Fomorus Hugues, Adessa Citizen, Garaner Vernt, Phasmer Humm, Varani Wayfarer, Wane Emundas *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Professor Xavier *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Sentinel *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - General Peng, Ramon Solano *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Captain Qwark, Resistance Soldier *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Captain Qwark, Deserter, Gadgetron CEO *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Captain Qwark, Blarg#3, Hoverboarder#1, Qwark Bot, Warbot#2 *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Captain Qwark, Commander Spog *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Captain Qwark *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Captain Qwark, Abercrombie Fizzwidget, Galactic Greetings Announcer, MegaCorp Announcer, Qwarkbot, UltraTech Announcer *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Captain Qwark *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007) - Captain Qwark, Announcer, Otto DeStruct, PlantMan, Robot Head, Skrunch *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Captain Qwark *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - C.L. Magnus, Mr. Jenkins, Phantom Shadows, Scare Pair, Spooky Space Kook, Stuart Weatherby *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - German Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Brakk *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Alien Thug#2, Dug, Meeko Ghintee *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Wingmate 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Dark Jedi, Rukil, Trask Ulgo *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Pirate Ground Control, Wingman 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Fud Sang, Mars Guo *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Alien Guard, Angry Fan, Coruscant Male 3, Gungan Jailer *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Chet Ubetcha *The Hobbit (2003) - Gandalf, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Archer Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - Additional Voices *The Outfit (2006) - Axis Troops *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Neil Cammarata, Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Ground Soldier 3, Teletraan 1, Teletraan Alpha *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Perceptor, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Perceptor *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Ekose Male, Granok Male, Krogg *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Colossus, Guardian 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Palamecia Alert *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Genra *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Doktor, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Aleksandr Granin *Ninja Blade (2009) - Tojiro Kurokawa *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Rowen *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - President Mutal *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Sarvain/Ledom *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Sarvain/'Ledom' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (161) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2016. Category:American Voice Actors